Through It All
by FaTaL DiStRaCtIoN
Summary: You really wanna know? ... Read it! ;)
1. Flooded Memories

****

Author's Note: This is an idea I've had for awhile and finally put it on paper. So I hope you like it! Check it out and see what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the movie but I do own the ones not seen in the film.

As far back as I can remember my dreams were filled with that perfect guy, you know the tall dark and handsome lover boy that swept you off your feet. The one that made your heart melt and your knees shake, it was him who I wanted. Hell who doesn't? I wanted the fairy tale I guess you could say and I would of done anything to get it.

When I was younger, my time was spent on thinking, imaging what my life was going to be like when I got older, grew up. I even played that stupid little game where you pick categories and write things under them then count and cross them off. Never once did I not like what the paper told me. If only it was true, I could of lived the fairy tale, I would have been damn good at it too.

I was 20 and still cursed that damn game swearing to never play it again. Did I grow up? Hmmmm…..that was debatable. Most people when they get older lose their dreams, grow out of them. Well I must be the exception cause I never did. Lose your dreams you die right? That's what I thought anyway. Still there would be times when I would lay on the cool sand and wonder where my dream guy was at and if I really did have one. It were the stars who I asked but it were the waves who answered.

The waves brought back millions of memories, good and bad of course. Ones where I was with my parents and others where I watched them fall. All of them hurt, even the good ones. You remember how good you once had it then you watch as it all goes down the drain. Gone forever. There's a saying that most people don't realize what it means till it's to late… you never know what you have till its gone. Damn right. I was the same way, took a lot of things for granted, and still to this day I regret. Can't change the past only dwell on it, so why bother? Exactly.

Mexico wasn't all it was made out to be, sure it had nice beaches, pretty sunsets, awesome clubs but that was where it ended. Tourists were everywhere, always traffic, it was just like everyplace else really. Nothing special. You had to watch where you went around here, many people came here to try and evade the law. There were some that hid out in little shacks for a while and then there were others who were to dangerous for their own good. This was never my destination, but after spending years on my search I decided I needed a break. So Mexico it was, though I think now it wasn't the best decision, but at least it was one.

Working at the little Tiki Hut on the beach wasn't in my dreams either but sometimes you had to make sacrifices. I was almost out of money when I stumbled on this job by accident. My car broke down right near it and that was the closest place with a phone. My little shack wasn't far away so I could of walked if I had to. The manager was yelling at some poor boy who got the orders mixed up when I walked in. He didn't even look my way when I went for the phone or when I started to dial. To busy yelling. Course Jake wasn't home, never is when I need him, so I turned to leave when the manger dismissed the boy turning his full attention to me.

"Can I help you miss?" He asked gently.

"My car broke down I had to use the phone, sorry."

"It's quite alright miss, you a local here?"

"Yea I guess you could say that ain't no tourist."

"Well seeing how I just lost one of my waiters there is a position open for anyone who can take orders and serve drinks."

And that was that I didn't have a choice needed the money especially since my car was no longer up and running. So from that day on I had to dress in a hula skirt, bikini top and little Tiki hat. Comical I know, the things people do for money usually is. The car was towed back to my little place on the beach and that's where it still sits. I knew what was wrong with it but couldn't afford to fix it, or put gas in it. Walking seemed to be the only thing I could do, exercise never hurt anyone.

It paid pretty well seeing how it was only a bar and little restaurant. The thing I liked most about it was that it was right on the beach, the ocean only feet away. Tables and umbrellas lined a big chunk of it and usually all filled. It was pricey to eat there but the food was good and the drinks were guaranteed to have you on your ass by the end of the night. I know first hand. Tips were also very generous, but I got paid as well so I kind of double dipped. The music was always on and while people waited for their food they would dance in the sand or even go for a dip. I liked to watch the people come in and out wondering what their story was, what their childhood was like. Stupid things. My imagination ran rampant sometimes, definitely could entertain myself. Every so often there was that one person that truly struck my interest. I could always pick them out, many of my co workers said I have a knack for it, maybe.

There were always those times when families would come through the place and damn did it take me back. Took me way back, took me back to him. Sure I've tried to block out the times when he'd get scared and climb in bed with me or when we'd play out side and he'd never left my side. But how do you try to forget your own brother? I can't never will, won't let myself. Hell it's the reason why I'm here in the first place. I don't know if I can ever forgive myself, should of went with him, kept him safe.

Yet now I stare out the window wondering if he's doing the same thing, or if he's under the hood of a car, his favorite place to be. Maybe he went back to school or got that laptop he's always wanted, maybe he's rich and lives in a huge mansion…

There's nothing in the world that I wouldn't give to see my baby brother again…..my Jesse. 


	2. Losing Leon

****

Letty's POV:

It's been months since the heists, months since I've seen Dom. At least Leon was here with me though, well almost. He's been different since we've been here. Can't really blame the guy it screwed all of us up. Some worse than others. It was true we needed Dom back, he was our leader, our back bone, my lover. But still no word, he could be dead for all I know.

After three weeks of being down here and no word from anyone Leon and I had to get a job. I would have gotten one sooner but I wasn't feeling to hot, cracked a couple ribs, had a concussion, all kinds of shit. I guess flipping three times in a car does that. So we started looking and found one in a garage. They hired both of us but the pay was shitty, the hours were long and it was hella hot. Times like these where you miss the a/c.

It was a Sunday morning when the phone rang I was half asleep when I answered it wondering who the hell it was. No one had or knew this number well except for one.

"Hello?" My tone was grumpy.

"Letty? It's Mia."

"Mia!? How ya been girl? Where ya at?"

"Not so good." I heard her sniffle. "I'm in the car, we're coming down."

"Dom wit you?"

"No, I don't know where he's at. I'm with Vince he just got released from the hospital."

"They just let him walk?" Sounds suspicious.

"Yea, I just went in and got him."

"Hmmmm…..sounds like Spilner's been a busy boy."

"Is Leon there?" She ignored my comment.

"Yea been out of it lately though."

"Poor thing, we'll be there in a day or two."

"Mia," I paused, "Jess's with you right?"

"Ummm…he ummm, Letty…I" She started crying and then I head V in the background trying to calm her down. The phone went dead as I turned to see Leon standing there with the phone cord ripped out of the wall.

"It's bullshit Letty, he's there, has to be." He dropped the cord, slamming his hand on the dresser.

"Leon I don't think…" I've never seen Leon like this before, in this state. He was always carefree, playing around, never serious. It's like he did a total 360, but we all knew how close he and Jess were. He walked away not wanting to hear it. I heard the front door shut and I realized that we may have just lost Leon, forever.

No One's POV:

The team was finally coming back together, though painfully slow. Mia and Vince were in Mexico within the day and at the house a couple hours after that. Mia parked her Integra in the driveway and got out of the car.

"Need help Vince?" She asked opening the door for him.

"Thanks Mia but I still know how to walk." He grumbled, still a little sore.

"Just checking, you forget sometimes." She smiled walking to the door.

"Wouldn't mind if ya took care of me though Mi." He came up behind her poking her in the side.

"You're just fine Vincent." She knocked but didn't have to wait long before Letty appeared.

"Letty!!" Mia screamed throwing herself in her arms.

"Jesus Mia I'm glad to see you to but damn!" Letty laughed the first time in months. Mia let Letty go and wandering inside remarking how dirty the place was.

"Hey V, nice battle scar." She teased tracing the rope burn on his arm.

"Yea kind of gives me that gruffer effect, chicks dig that." He admired it holding it up.

"Keep dreaming Coyote." Letty slugged him in the arm.

"Get over here Lett." He pointed to the spot in front of him before wrapping her up in a hug.

Mia popped her head out the door not seconds after.

"Where's Leon?" Concern was etched on her face.

"Dunno he left right after I got off the phone with you."

"I'll go get him." V announced grabbing the car keys from Mia's hand.

"Vince you just got out of the hospital! The doctor said no driving for at least two weeks or you will put strain on your arm…" Mia kept babbling on but he just waved her off and got in. He pulled out stopping right in front of the house.

"Don't worry Mi, when I get back you can take care of me." He winked before peeling off in her Acura. Letty turned around and gave her that I - Know - You - Like - Him look but Mia was to distraught to caught it.

"He'll be fine Mia." Letty said leading her inside and locking the door.

"You gonna tell me what happened now?"


	3. Unsure

****

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Here's the next chappie…

****

Amber's POV:

Beep beep beep…goddamn alarm woke me again. I had to really restrain myself from throwing it against the wall this time. Maybe tomorrow. Rolling over, the space next to me was cold and empty. Then it hit me it was Sunday, I didn't have work today?

"Jake?" I called not bothering to open my eyes. It was only 9 am and boy was I tired.

"Shhhhh." He said from behind me, "I have a surprise for you."

"At 9 in the morning? Can't it wait baby? I'm so tired just let me sleep a little bit more…" I yawned rolling back over. He yanked the covers off and picked me up.

"Jake!? What has gotten into you? Put me down?" I shrieked as he carried me to the car.

"Put this on." He handed me a black blindfold. "You'll like it, promise." I slid the blindfold over my eyes before reaching for the seatbelt. His expedition awoke with a powerful growl and off we went. I would tell you where, but I couldn't see so. About 15 minutes passed before the SUV came to a halt and my door was open with Jake helping me out. He took my hand and lead me around until finally taking it off but covering my eyes with his hands.

"Open them Amber." I did and couldn't believe what was in front of me.

"Jake you didn't?" I was thrilled beyond belief and it showed.

"Anyone you want babe." He laughed at my face and I couldn't be happier. There were a row of cars in front of me maybe about 20 all in a line facing me. They were all different, colors, shapes. sizes, power. I ran to the one end and started my shopping. It took me awhile to make it down the line, all of them were very nice but there was one at the very end that caught me attention. It was silver and sleek in design, it hit me I knew I knew this car. A 2004 Acura NSX. A rarity in itself, very expensive.

"You know how much one of these costs?" My fingers caressed the hood.

"This the one you want? She's all yours. Keys are in the glove box." He smiled as I threw my arms around his neck.

"Thank you so much! I can't thank you enough. Wanna go for a ride?" I opened the passenger door grabbing the keys out of the glove box.

"Later. I have some work to finish up here, you go have fun. I'll pick you up at 8." He started to walk away when he turned around. "Oh and wear something sexy, check your closet." I stood there mouth open, was it my birthday or something? 'Get in the car Amber before you wake up.' My mind shouted and I obeyed getting into my new rocket.

Sure I was only dressed in a white tank and black boxers but you only live once right? I drove around for an hour thinking. Wondering why I had a brand new car. Jake, he was great not the guy I dreamed about but great none the less. No, I wasn't living the fairy tale nor was he my prince but damn did he try. I dunno its not that I'm ungrateful its just he's not really my type. Well okay I really don't know what my type is, just that he's not it. Make sense? Probably not. It's complicated. We're six years apart, he's successful I'm not, he looks like someone out of a magazine and I look like someone the cat drug in. He owned a nice condo at the beach where I had a little 4 place shack, anywhere we went was he hit on by older prettier women so the question arose, many times, why did he want me? What could I possible give him? The only thing I really had going for me was the dirty blond hair and blue eyes. My body, well it took me a year of serious workouts to get it to where it is. Never do I wear anything flashy or revealing or even nice, always look tired and dirty. So why me?

No One's POV:

Vince drove for hours up and down back and forth, no luck. Leon was no where to be seen. He decided to hit one last place before calling it quits and heading back to the house, if he could remember his way back. He parked the car along the side of the beach, threw some quarters in the meter, and started walking. It was starting to get dark when he thought he saw someone ahead of him kicking the sand.

"Leon? Bro wait up." Vince yelled out. He caught up easily and walked beside him.

"Hey man been awhile." Leon's voice was faulty wanting to give any second.

"Yea it has, how you holding up?"

"How'd it happen?" He dodged the question and kept walking.

"From what Mia tells me, you two took off heading for Mexico. Dom was going out looking for Jesse when Brian showed up, I knew he was a cop. They were fighting about stupid shit when Jess came back all shook up. Said he was scared didn't know what he was doing, wanted help. Course Dom threw his gun and Brian put his away, they heard them way to late. Motorcycles came racing down the street opening fire taking Jess down and almost hit Dom, Mia and Brian. Jess was dead with in minutes, Brian and Dom went after Johnny and Lance. Brian killed Johnny but we think that Lance may still be alive. Dom knocked him down a steep embankment but it didn't kill him. Broke a few things though. All charges were dropped somehow and everyone walked." Leon stopped walking and seemed to be lost in the sunset.

"Spilner…" Leon whispered.

"Well O'Connor but yea. Came to see me in the hospital filled me in on the rest of the story, the parts Mia didn't know. He saved my ass so I couldn't say much. Don't know where that snowman is, never saw him again."

"Thanks man. I needed to know what happened. Shit Jess was only a kid, my responsibility, should of went back." He cursed hurling a shell into the waves.

"It wasn't your fault brother. We're all gonna miss him, all of us looked out for him. We have to find Dom probably thinks this is all his doing. Probably thinking if only he didn't pull the last job we'd be alright. We need the team back."

"Where do you think he is?"

"Bet you he's down here somewhere, Brian gave him the keys to his Supra he disappeared. Let's go back to the house and make Jes…." V stopped mid sentence forgetting that Jesse was gone.

"Lance is a dead man walking V." Leon shook with anger trudging to the car with Vince following.

"Shit Dom where you at? I can't handle this all my own brotha..."


	4. Jesse?

Dinner, now that was a good one. Well at least it started off good, the bad part came later but I'll get to that in a minute. Let's just say I really knew how to pick them.

It was 7:30 by the time I got home, didn't notice the time only the speedometer. Parking my new baby in the driveway, I noticed my old eclipse was gone. Jake was all that came to mind before I hurried in the house to get ready. I didn't have a clue of what to wear and then I remember the closet. Duh! How could I forget? Opening it slowly, I was waiting for something to jump out and attack me but nothing ever did. Instead there was a silk red dress hanging on a hanger with a post it note right on the front. It was beautiful with the thin straps and angled bottom. The post it note fell to the floor but I didn't have to pick it up to read it. - Check under your pillow- was what it said. Shoving the pillows off the bed a velvet black box came into view. I took it hesitantly wondering if I should go through with all this. Curiosity got the best of me and I opened revealing a diamond and ruby necklace to match the dress.

"Oh god!" I cried as I slipped it on. It was heavy but a perfect fit. The dress was next and then my hair which I simply pinned up to show off the necklace. Only eye shadow and lip gloss covered my face and then finally the shoes were last. My eyes were shut tight as I walked up to the full length mirror in the bathroom. But opened quickly when I almost fell in my heels, I was surprised to say the least. Finally after all these years I felt beautiful but I could still lose a couple pounds. 'The heat it'll take care of that.' I thought smiling, maybe I was living the fairy tale.

A soft knock brought me out of my thoughts and to the door. I peered out the window before I opened it and saw a black limo waiting out front. My smile grew as I opened the door and saw Jake in a tux holding a blood red rose. His mouth dropped open and I thought I forgot something.

"You look," he paused taking my hand. "God you look….amazing." I blushed following him to the limo.

"Thank you. You look really nice yourself." I hoped that was the right thing to say?

"A rose for the lady?" He held it out to me after he shut the door. I took it playing with the petals.

"Jake this is perfect but I have to ask why?"

"Because I love you baby." His kiss was polite and barely brushed my lips. That was the first time I ever heard that but I wasn't going to protest.

We got there within minutes, it was a Mexican place of course. Though I didn't care for it I didn't say anything. It was a fancy place to say the least, the dresser the better, reservations were required, and of course expensive. Been saying that word a lot lately, getting use to it that's for sure.

"Ahhh Mr. Kaozk reservation for 2?" The waiter asked holding up menus.

"Yes."

"This way please." We followed him to a table set in the middle of the room, candlelit and everything. Jake pulled my chair out for me and I blushed yet again.

"May I get you anything while you look over the menu?"

"The best red wine will do." He spoke with such class that I hardly recognized him.

"Right away sir." The waiter strolled off moving easily between the cluttered tables. I was lazily looking over the menu when I saw him. He stuck out like a sore thumb with his baggy jeans, wrinkles shirt and dirty beanie on. I could only see his back but that was enough.

"Jake, please excuse me I have to go to the ladies room. Order for me?" I stood never losing sight of him.

"You alright?"

"Yes fine." I told him before following who I thought I knew. I didn't have a clue where the bathrooms were so I wasn't sure if I was going in the right direction or not. The kid knew someone was following him and turned the corner to what I thought was the kitchen. Catching up, I hit him on the shoulder making him spin around.

"Jesse?" I asked but then noticed his eyes they were the wrong color. They were light brown not baby blue.

"No I'm Aaron, can I help you with anything miss?" Damn my mind was playing with me. Then I realized that I wasn't looking for a kid, Jess had to be 18 by now since I was 20. I was still looking for that dirty little 13 year old that left years ago.

"No, no I thought you were someone else. I'm sorry." I apologized then turned and headed back to the table. 'Would I ever see my Jesse again?'

"Everything okay babe?"

"Yes just fine, did you order?"

"Should be here any minute."

"Perfect." I took a large gulp of wine, feeling a little better.

"You sure your okay?"

"Yea this is great." Our food arrived soon after and suddenly I was very hungry.

"Good cause I wanted to talk to you about something." I played with my food letting him talk away.

"I want you to move in with me."

"What?! Jake I can't I told you, I'm only taking a break. I have to keep looking."

"Amber this is ridicules! He's gone, he could be dead for all you know. Why keep looking for a ghost? Live your life, don't waste it." I was on my third glass of wine when I flipped.

"Fuck you Jake he's my brother, I'm not giving up, ever till I find him." His face turned all kinds of colors but we were interrupted before the fighting really began.

"Jake? I thought you were down here working? Who is this and why is she wearing my dress and my necklace?" What looked to be a model strolled over to us shouting all kinds of accusations. I grabbed the bottle of wine, this was going to be a long night.

"Marie sweetie she's only a friend, just met her." Jake tried to lie his way out, I was to shocked to say anything so I drank up.

"A friend huh? Why is she wearing my dress and my necklace?! Where is your wedding ring?" Shit he was married? Damn some fairy tale, nice while it lasted.

"I let her borrow them felt bad I found her on the streets. My wedding ring? I lost it couple days ago in the office." Wow! I had enough he had me pissed at just a friend.

"I'm sorry about all of this Mrs. Kaozk, I didn't know. He's lying through his teeth right now, just to let you know." I turned to Jake grabbing the bottle. "As for you Jake, I hope you rot in hell." The bottle tipped out of my hand and went all over him. "Oops! Have a nice night Mr. And Mrs. Kaozk!" Of course we were the center of attention, loud gasps were heard through out. I stormed out not wanting a ride home, so I walked already feeling a little tipsy. Some fairy tale…….


End file.
